Camino Al Mundial De Futbol 2008
by Ryoku Kimura
Summary: Japon ha sido seleccionado como sede de el mundial del año 2008 Takeru, Hikari y "los mini taichi" apoyaran a Taichi y su equipo en cada uno de los partidos. TAKARI, TAIORA y MAS  Lo del año es solo por la edad ya les explico mejor si leen :3
1. Me Convocaron

**hola soy yo de nuevo el primo de Takeru con uno de mis nuevos proyectos, a este se le podria tratar de poner como una comedia...pero es que no soy muy bueno con eso, asi que tratare y cualquier cosa mi lo hacen saber. Quiero aclarar que no lo hice en el próximo mundial (2014) ni en el anterior (2010) porque no me cuadra el año con la edad de los chicos y no se podía con 2006 porque tendrían muy poca edad, estos sucesos se llevaran a cabo en el año 2008 con un mundial que fue retrasado por problemas politicos de Alemania, mejor no les doy mas explicaciones y comienzo**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni me pertenecera, le pertenece a toei, si no fuera asi aun veriamos a Taichi, Takeru, Hikari y compañia por todos los canales en las que se pueda**

_Camino Al Mundial De Futbol 2008_

_Capitulo 1: Me han convocado_

Fecha: 20 de agosto de 2007

-QUEEEEEEEE-grito Hikari, un grito que se escucho en todo el lugar

-si, así como lo escuchaste-dijo Taichi con un uniforme del Odaiba FC totalmente mojada por el sudor (no sé si este equipo existe)-me han convocado a la selección de Japón-dijo muy orgulloso el máximo goleador de la segunda división Japonesa

-cuando será el primer partido, nos tienes que reservar asientos para ese partido-dijo la castaña totalmente orgullosa de su hermano que ya se estaba convirtiendo en todo un crack del futbol japonés

-no lo se solo me dijeron que comenzara a entrenar en la cancha de aquí de odaiba pero solo se que será una eliminatoria contra China

-espera a que todos se enteren-dijo Hikari muy animada-veras sus caras cuando sepan la noticia-saco su teléfono celular para comenzar a llamar a todos sus amigos pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

-no creo que debamos decirles todavía-dijo Taichi tomando el celular de su hermana

-y porque no-dijo un poco molesta

-porque luego todos se podrían aburrir con la posible espera

-aunque sea lo puede saber Takeru-dijo sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa

-si no hay problema-dijo de forma despreocupada

-ya sabía que me dirías que no…-la de ojos de color ambarino analizo un poco la respuesta dada por su hermano-en serio

-pues sí, igualmente se te escapara el secreto mientras hablan de cualquier cosa…como siempre-explico

Hikari si dudarlo salió del apartamento en el cual vivía sola, mientras su hermano miraba con una gota tipo anime como ella se alejaba, con mucha rapidez llego a la casa de su rubio amigo, estaba muy cansada así que tomo un poco de aire antes de tocar, al hacerlo, luego de unos minutos salió Takeru con una cara que dejaba en claro que estaba durmiendo

-hola Hikari-dijo para luego dar un bostezo-a que se debe esta visita tan tarde

-es que ya no te puedo venir a visitarte-dijo la castaña simulando estar enojada

-bu…bueno pasa-dijo un poco nervioso el ojiazul a lo cual Hikari obedeció

Se sentaron en el sofá verde que había en el centro de lo que parecía ser la sala, el rubio le ofreció una taza de café la cual fue aceptada con una sonrisa tan dulce que solo ella podía dar, Takeru se sentó en el sofá del lado contrario al que estaba sentada la castaña y no dijo nada puesto que pensaba en lo que su amiga de infancia le quería decir, el sentía algo mucho mayor que amistad hacia ella, no podía creer que ahora con 17 años de edad aun no haya dado ese primer paso tan importante, tenía miedo de que su amistad se rompiera solo por eso, prefirió no arriesgarse, pero parecía que este podría ser el día en el que por fin se diera ese paso, después de todo parecía que ella también venia a eso, el rubio suspiro y miro a su acompañante a los ojos

-quiero decirte algo muy importante-dijeron ambos al unisonó

-tu primero-dijo Takeru dándole la iniciativa a la castaña

-prepárate por que se te espantara el sueño cuando te lo diga-dijo Hikari

-pero bueno mujer no me tengas con las dudas-dijo el rubio desesperado-dímelo ya

-bueno aquí va-dijo dando una pausa de suspenso-a Taichi lo convocaron a la selección de Japón-dijo muy animada

-en serio-dijo animadamente aunque una parte de el se sentía un poco desilusionado-tengo que ir a ver su primer partido, cuando será

-no lo sé-aclaro la castaña-primero tiene que entrenar y pasar a la alineación de 24 jugadores

-vaya espero que lo logro-dijo un poco triste ante tal noticia

-OYE, ten un poco de esperanza en mi hermano-dijo molesta

-lo se pero es que en la posición de delantero centro hay mucha competencia-dijo Takeru-esta Hiroshi Kimura de Tokio, Kenji Masaki de Osaka y Akira Kobayashi de Hiroshima

-y no olvidemos a Daisuke Motomiya del Odaiba FC-dijo Hikari

-si no podemos olvidarnos de…DAISUKE TAMBIEN FUE CONVOCADO

-si…a duras penas pero lo convocaron

-vaya debo salir de casa más a menudo-dijo el rubio, después de todo solo se la pasaba encerrado en su casa, escribiendo de todo un poco, desde poemas hasta historias que parecían un libro en sus carpetas, solo salía a hacer las compras y salir con Hikari, Tomoko o su hermano

Los chicos después de eso solo se terminaron su café y vieron televisión un rato, pasadas las 10:00 Pm la chica se dispuso ha regresar a su hogar Takeru la acompaño hasta la puerta

-entonces que tal si nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento de mi hermano-propuso Hikari

-si creo que debo comenzar a salir-dijo un poco apenado de que su afición a la literatura lo hubiera hecho estar tan poco tiempo fuera de casa-y me supongo que también llevaras a tus sobrinos

La castaña asintió se puso a pensar un poco y luego recordó algo que ella habia dejado pasar desapercibido

-ahora que lo pienso ellos no te conocen-dijo Hikari-solo los viste cuando los llevaron a casa

-si, supongo que deberé comenzar a socializar con niños-respondio al comentario de su amiga-despues de todo pronto debería tener hijos

-asi no seras un mal padre-dijo entre risas la castaña

-que no sepa como cuidar un niño no significa que vaya a ser un mal padre-dijo enojado

-ok, ok-dijo Hikari disculpándose-nos vemos mañana

Cuando la castaña se disponía a dejar el hogar de su amigo paro y volteo a ver al rubio

-por cierto que me querías decir-recordó Hikari

-no, no es nada-mintio el rubio, la castaña simplemente se fue del lugar luego de esas palabras dejando al rubio solo de nuevo

**bueno, como ya dije no soy muy bueno con la comedia y se que este no tuvo casi nada pero tengo que seguir viendo los tres chiflados de mi escuela para conocer un poco mas sobre esta misteriosa ciencia XD**

**hasta la proxima...ah y no se olviden de pasar por mi otro fic y dejar review tanto aqui como en el otro :D**


	2. ¿Quien llama?

**_Hola aqui esta de nuevo el primo de Takeru, la verdad pense que habrian mas pero bueno igual se que hay muchos que comprendo lo ocupados que estan para dejar un review, pero mejor dejo de hablar y voy de una vez con el capitulo_**

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Quien Llama?_**

**TAKERU POV**

y yo que pensaba que ella venía a decirme que le gusto, en que estaba pensando, está claro que Hikari ama a Daisuke(me duele…), supongo que siempre fue así ella solo me quiere como un amigo...(…no aguantó…)solo como eso…huh? El teléfono suena a estas horas de la noche? Quien será? (ufff…alivio XD)

-Moshi Moshi

-HOLA TAKERU-como si no supiera quién era

-hola Tomoko-le respondí con un poco de desanimo, siempre me llegaba una llamada de ella aunque sea para solo preguntarme como estaba y que haría mañana

-como estas, dime que harás mañana-me dijo ella muy enérgica al otro lado de la línea, no les dije que siempre pregunta eso?

-bueno pensaba ir a ver los entrenamientos de la selección de Japón-dije con el mismo desanimo

-estarán aquí?-me pregunto ignorando el tono que use

-pues si, Dai no te dijo?

-pues no, tu sabes que el me nunca me ha querido cerca de el, la última vez que me le acerque me tiro su asquerosa comida masticada en la cara iiiu-dijo asqueada, me supongo que recordó eso, de verdad no me gustaría saber que se siente

-bueno al menos pudiste escuchar todos los gritos de alegría de el cuando llego a su apartamento, después de todo tu eres su vecina

-umm…no, no lo escuche-de verdad que eso era algo que admiraba de ella esa habilidad de poder ignorar a personas como Daisuke

-bueno tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana

-aaaw, pero porque-no, otra vez no

-tengo que dormir, mañana tengo cosas que hacer-espero que no suplico

-por favor-ya lo hizo

-no puedo

-vamos Takerucito se que quieres seguir hablando conmigo-me dijo picaramente

-eh?, claro que no, tengo que dormir…y no me digas Takerucito-si habia algo que odiaba mas que la maldad era que esa chica me llamara así y ella lo sabe

-aaaw por favor Takerucito

-hasta aquí-colgué el teléfono de golpe

-oyeee, aun estas ahí, creo que colgaste mal-volví a tomar el teléfono y lo volví a colgar-no sigue mal-esta vez puse mi teléfono en mi oído y dije

-lo SEEEEE-esta vez colgué el teléfono correctamente-no me gusta que me llamen así

Fui con esa furia hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso pero cuando estuve a punto de servirme un poco de agua volvió a sonar el estúpido teléfono

-AAAH… y ahora que-fui a paso rápido hasta el teléfono-Moshi Moshi

-no, no es nada Takerucito solo me aseguraba de que no hubieras dañado el teléfono, jijiji…besos…-en eso solo pude ver con muchísimo odio a ese condenado aparato ya tenía ganas de tirarlo contra el piso y machacarlo, pero sería el tercero esta semana y a este paso me gastaría el poco dinero que me quedaba en otro nuevo que no duraría ni 3 días, qué más da, al menos este ya va para su cuarto día, por lo menos paso el promedio.

Fui a mi habitación en el cual habia una cama que si bien era pequeña, tenía el tamaño suficiente para yo poder dormir, me tire en ella para…OTRA VEZ, 6 HORAS, ESE INFERNAL APARATO NO ME PUEDE DEJAR DORMIR 6 HORAS POR LO MENOS, me levante de la cama literalmente botando humo por los oídos, Salí de la habitación, tome el teléfono y…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, QUEEEEEE QUIEREEEEEES

-pues…solo iba a decirte que el entrenamiento de Taichi era a las 12 pero como estas de mal humor veo que no vas a ir…

-Hikari, no es que…

-Adiós….

-no…puede…ser…MALDITO APARATO BUENO PARA NADA-creen que tuve piedad con ese teléfono?, volaba por los aires, se estrellaba contra las paredes, lo golpeaba contra el piso, creo que hasta lo metí en la licuadora

-TAKERU QUE HACES-era Patamon parecía que lo habia despertado, tenía los ojos adormecidos…la verdad no me sorprende con todo el alboroto que hice

-MATANDO AL ESTE MALDITO QUE NO ME DEJA DORMIR-dije muy malhumorado poniendo la máxima potencia de la licuadora

-no me digas, Tomoko

-tú crees?-dije sarcásticamente

-por que no le dices que no te llame

-se pondría a llorar y me daría lastima entonces le diría que si me puede llamar-le explique

- entonces no compres mas

-entonces estaría sin poder comunicarme con nadie

-otra opción podría ser que no le des el numero

-lo descubriría…se lo preguntaría a…eso es-la idea que se llevaría este problema

-pensaste en algo?-pregunto curioso mi compañero digital

-te lo diré, es así…-le conté mi plan que si bien no era muy complejo estaba seguro de que funcionaria-entiendes

-vaya bien pensado, pero no te dará problemas con tu hermano

-no te preocupes se que lo entenderá

-eso espero-dijo Patamon mientras se paraba en mi cabeza

-desde cuando mis planes fallan

-umm…después de que vencimos a Malomyotismon no has tenido muchos planes tan buenos que digamos

-de verdad tienes esperanza en mi-dije sarcásticamente, después de todo éramos el elegido y el digital de la esperanza

-sí, es solo que no creo que este plan salga bien

-Gracias por el apoyo…-

Luego de eso me serví un vaso de leche, se que luego de todo lo que paso esta noche no voy a poder dormir, fue de nuevo a mi habitación y trate de dormir, pero se me hacía difícil, ahora como le iba a explicar a Hikari lo que ocurrió, porque si no me cree toda esta amistad se irá por el desagüe igual que mi corazón roto…

Son las 1Am y aun no puedo dormir supongo que sigo con esta preocupación pero debo dejarlo para mañana si no me levanto temprano no podre ni hablar con ella, será mejor dormir…

Porque rayos no puedo dormir, ya son las 3 y no he dormido nada, será mejor que comience a conciliar el sueño…

**bueno ya saben dejen reviews y diganme si estoy bien en cuanto a comedia porque los tres chiflados de la escuela no me ayudan**

**Se Despide el Primo Favorito de Takeru :D**


	3. Entrenamiento y Disculpa

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA LA ESCUELA A VECES NO DEJA QUE UNO ESCRIBA...ESTUPIDOS PROFESORES...EN FIN NO LOS ABURRO MAS Y LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI.**

**CAPITULO 3: Entrenamiento y disculpa**

-TAKERU DESPIERTA-Grito Yamato desde la puerta de la casa de su hermano menor y tocando con mucha fuerza

-YA VOY-Grito Takeru levantándose de su cama con unas ojeras y todo malhumorado, luego de una caminata forzada llego a la puerta-que quieres-le pregunto con el mismo malhumor

-se puede saber porque no contestas a mis llamadas-pregunto molesto el rubio mayor

-es que asesine al teléfono-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Asesinaste al teléfono?

-sí, si quieres te muestro su lapida-dijo Takeru mostrando una hoja de papel pegada a la pared que decía "aquí yacen los restos del aparato mas inservible de la historia" con una caja de zapatos debajo de ella

-tomaste por primera vez o qué?-pregunto Yamato

-estás loco, YO? Tomando? Ni en sueños

-entonces porque mataste y sepultaste al teléfono

-digamos que mi fan me hizo llegar hasta mi limite…otra vez-dijo dando un bostezo-apropósito qué hora es-pregunto el menor

-pues-Yamato miro su reloj-son las 11:30

-no, tiene que ser una broma-dijo Takeru entrando a su hogar con prisa seguido de su hermano-y todo es culpa de Tomoko

-a ver, no entiendo explícate-pidió el mayor de los rubios

-Tomoko me llamo anoche para su rutina de "cómo estás y que harás mañana" entonces comenzó a llamarme Takerucito, cosa que no me gusta y cuando colgué por segunda vez la siguiente llamada fue de Hikari-le explico el menor mientras se ponía un pantalón

-y?

-le grite pensando que era Tomoko y ahora esta enojada conmigo-siguió mientras se ponía una camiseta verde con algunos detalles amarillos

-aah, entonces buena suerte con eso-dijo Yamato comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

-a donde crees que vas-dijo Takeru mientras se ponía su gorro-tendrás que llevarme

-Diablos-dijo Yamato para si mismo-es que…tengo que…Lavar mi ropa sucia…si lavar mi ropa sucia-se excuso

-si claro y esta vez que lavaras las dos camisetas que usaste desde la ultima vez que me diste esa excusa

-pues…yo…está bien tu ganas-se rindió el mayor-a su casa verdad

-no, al estadio de futbol

-y porque ahí-pregunto el mayor

-ya te explico, solo llévame que me ira peor si llego tarde-dijo Takeru mientras se ponía sus zapatos-Patamon no vienes?

-si ya voy-dijo su compañero digital saliendo de la habitación del dueño de la casa

Una vez en el Skyline azul de Yamato, comenzaron el trayecto hacia el estadio que quedaba a unos 15 minutos de allí

-Entonces en pocas palabras Taichi jugara con la selección de Japón-dijo Yamato viendo el camino y parando en un semáforo -la verdad no me sorprende

-si pero te pedí que me llevaras para arreglar el problema con Hikari-dijo Takeru

-no puedo creer lo lento que eres, son los mejores amigos desde la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo y aun no te le declaras-dijo Yamato viendo que el semáforo aun estaba en rojo

-es que…no lo se… parece que solo quiere ser mi amiga…lo he tratado y las palabras no me salen o termina haciendo cualquier cosa junto con Daisuke

-por eso hermano, eres lento, si fuera yo el que sintiera eso por ella ya la tuviera alli al lado de mi-dijo el rubio mayor indicando el asiento en el que estaba su hermano

-si es asi porque no esta en este asiento Sora-dijo Yakeru haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara

-bueno…que se yo de estas cosas-dijo Yamato para luego ver que el semáforo se puso en verde y seguir su camino

**Mientras tanto en el estadio**

Hikari se sento en las gradas mas bajas para ver el entrenamiento de su hermano, pero mas que verlo estaba pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior

-te sucede algo-le pregunto Gatomon que estaba sentada a un lado de la castaña-has estado asi desde anoche

-no es nada Gatomon-dijo con voz muy apagada y triste

-es por lo de Takeru ayer?

-…

-es por eso? –la castaña asintió con la cabeza- pero acaso sabes porque te grito?

-no lo se…pero debió ser algo muy malo que allá hecho

Mientras eso sucedia la selección de Japon ya se preparaba para el primer entrenamiento todos llevaban una camiseta color azul con un logo de la federación de futbol japonesa, en eso llega un hombre que aparentaba unos 40 de edad con cabellos negros un alborotados y ojos del mismo color de contextura atlética

-Muy bien caballeros como unos cuantos de aqui saben el anterior entrenador de la selección fue despedido, por lo tanto yo sere el entrenador para lo que queda de las eliminatorias y posiblemente en el mundial, mi nombre es Kazuma Kikuchi, no se preocupen por presentarse, preocúpense por entrenar duro y probarme de que están hechos.

Luego de ese discurso y unos aplausos el entrenamiento comenzó con unos calentamientos y una ronda de trote por todo el campo

Durante eso se podía ver como ciertos chicos de cabelleras alborotadas se acercan y hablaban muy amistosamente

-oye Dai, ya sabes mucha competencia para nuestra posición, si quedas fuera sabes lo que te toca hacer-le dice el mayor de ambos mientras seguía con el trote

-si, lo se, se nota que tienes esperanzas de que quede-dijo un poco fatidiado del tema- si pasare solo tengo que estar cerca de ese kafuka y listo

-uno es Kazuma, dos esa tactica no siempre funciona y tres…cuidado con esa…- Daisuke cae al suelo mientras la mayoría del equipo le pasa por encima dejándolo mas plano que una tortilla-…roca

-Auch…-Daisuke que se levanto y corrió tras ellos para alcanzarlos

-oye Yagami deja las charlas para mas tarde y evitas incidentes como esos-le dice un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color de tez morena con el pelo levemente alborotado

-oh vamos Kenji no fue mi intención-le respondió el elegido del valor con una voz tranquila

-no seas tan informal que no somos amigos de infancia

-ok perdóname Masaki es que no me acostumbro a llamar a la gente por su apellido-dijo sonriendo Taichi mientras el otro murmuraba algo para si mismo

-vamos Masaki tenles paciencia son nuevos, ya veras como se les pasara esa actitud con el tiempo-dijo sonriente un castaño de ojos del mismo color, tez clara y cabellos peinados levemente hacia delante- tu alguna vez fuiste como ellos

-no me lo recuerdes- dijo el pelinegro para luego subir el ritmo del trote para alejarse un poco de aquel grupo

.

.

-Gracias hermano- se despidió Takeru de su hermano el cual solo le sonrio y se fue a todas prisas del lugar-huh? Me pregunto porque tendrá tanta prisa

-umm…hola takeru- se acerco Hikari al rubio el cual volteo un poco nervioso

-hola Hikari-dijo un poco mas nervioso al verla a los ojos- etto…lo de anoche… perdóname no quise gritarte

-no tu perdóname- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada- no debi de colgar

-no estas en todo el derecho de hacer eso…es que estaba enfadado con Tomoko, tu sabes las llamadas y lo de el sobrenombre y todo lo demás-

-en verdad?...y ahora que le hiciste al teléfono lo metiste en agua caliente o lo golpeaste con un libro- dijo la oji rubi riendo un poco

-esta vez lo meti a la licuadora- dijo el rubio un poco ruborizado

-ven rápido que ya el entrenamiento de Taichi y Daisuke empezó-Hikari jalo a Takeru de la mano haciendo que este se ruborizara mas.

A lo lejos se veía una chica rubia de ojos verdes que llegaba al lugar viendo como el rubio era jalado por su amiga a la cancha de futbol a lo cual hace un puchero y mira enojada como se alejan

-con que tratas de quitarme a mi lindo takerucito, eso ya lo veremos-comienza a caminar en dirección a donde fueron los otros dos.

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEW Y DEJEN CUALQUIER CRITICA CONTRUCTIVA O DESTRUCTIVA (SIN PASARSE EH) Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA O IDEA ^^**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO POR AHORA**


End file.
